Hank.J.Wimbleton
Hank.J.Wimbleton Hank.J.Wimbleton(or simply Hank) is one of the major protagonist of the series, he appaers in many Madness games and videos,he is the major protagonist of the Madness Combat series and he appaers in a lot of games, for exemple:Madness:Project Nexus, Madness Regent, etc... Abilities Gun Fighting Hank showed have a lot of mastery in gun fight,in Incident:001A he managed to kill many 1337 Agents using two Berettas 92,in Madness Combat series he showed to have a mastery to every kind of gun,some people claim that he prefer to use pistols and machine guns. Sword Fighting Hank haves a very big sword fighting ability,in Madness:Project Nexus he could make fantastic combos and kill any kind of enemy using the Dragon Blade,in Madness Combat he could kill everybody of a party(Except Tricky) using only his Dragon Blade. Unarmed Combat Hank displayed mastery to defeat oponents in unarmed combat,he could defeat many 1337 Agents in Incident:001A,and in Madness Combat he killed many people using only his fists,the first one that he killed(Boombox man),he killed using his bare hands. Super-human power Hank showed to have a lot of force, he could lift up 1337 Agents with only one hand, and he could take heads out using only his hands. Relationships Sanford Hank is a friend of Sanford,in Madness Combat series, when Hank lost his Dragon Blade, Sanford and Deimos retrieved it or found another one and given it to Hank,and Sanford helped Hank a lot by helping him kill 1337 Agents,A.T.P. Engineers and A.T.P. Soldats,as well as Grunts and their common enemies(Tricky and The Auditor) Deimos Hank is friend of Deimos, in Madness Combat series, Deimos and Sanford given the Dragon Blade back to Hank,and it was Deimos that managed to save Hank at cost of it's own life, and when Deimos died and Hank seen it's body, Hank seemed angered by his death. Tricky Hank is Tricky's main enemy, in many Madness games and animations they are seen fighthing,like: Madness Combat,Madness Regent,and many others. The Auditor Hank is The Auditor main enemy,Hank fought his agents and even fought The Auditor himself. The Eliminator It's unkown if Hank haves any relationship with The Eliminator of Madness Mini,but Madness's Mini fans hinted some relationship between they. Jesus Altough Hank and Jesus had the same enemies(Except for The Sheriff,that was Hank's main enemy and Jesus ally), they are enemies,they even fought a lot of times,it is hinted that Jesus were Hank's most powerful enemy,only behind The Auditor,but later Tricky becomes as powerful as Jesus. Mag Agent:Torture Hank and Torture were enemies,Torture were very hard to Hank kill,but Torture ended like any other Hank victim. Boombox Man Hank and Boombox Man were enemies, he was the first one that Hank killed,and the first zombie that Hank killed,as well he was the first one to knock down a protagonist. Trivia *Hank now is a mid-Mag agent(With a mutated arm,bigger height and bigger strength) *Hank showed to prefer use as melee weapon the Dragon Blade *Hank is a anti-hero,altough he kills a lot of evil people, he killed civillians when they didn't even attacked him,but Hank is slightly more good than evil. *Hank actually died 3 times or more. Category:Character Category:Anti-Hero Category:Protagonist Category:Characters that died and came back